


一次意外

by Prileois



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prileois/pseuds/Prileois
Kudos: 10





	一次意外

「如果有一刻你能够放下那些执着，即使只是一部分，只是一瞬间。相信我，你会过的很好。」  
时至多年后，冷漠暴躁且沉默寡言的领主超人直立于空间缝隙，镜像中自己与身下雕像之上那人别无他致的表情令他愈发不耐。  
而此时，过往的神明早已经被折断了锋芒，打断了膝骨，只余下无尽的残忍和独裁去支撑起他过于笔挺的脊背，也同时以黑暗和污秽将过往的光芒封藏，一切恍若隔世。  
他似乎并非无知无觉，但他却仅仅是极具漠视意味的俯视着脚下被鲜血和尸身覆盖的地貌，冷淡且敷衍的开口道。  
「你对一切一无所知。」  
——  
细碎的黑发被额前和汗水濡湿，布鲁斯低垂着头，面容被黑暗覆盖，仅仅留下光影断层间颤抖的睫羽。  
他正以一个极其被动的姿势被卡尔按在床上，沉默的忍受着大脑神经的刺痛和臀缝间毫无怜惜的扩张。  
但这却并非是他的痛苦来源。  
多年来的训练导致他对疼痛的忍耐力超乎想象，但真正足以将他推上绝境的是来自精神的折磨和下意识的沉沦。  
他妥协了。  
不是因为拯救生命，或是重建秩序，一切仅仅是他的一己私欲。正在此刻，他曾站在父母坟前发誓过的，承诺过的，曾用生命坚持过的一切在他面前支离破碎。  
蝙蝠侠那副从未展露脆弱或人性的面容第一次染上了难以掩饰的狼狈。  
而在那些暧昧且缠绵的动作下，深沉而剧烈的精神折磨无时无刻不在凌虐他的感知，摧毁他的坚持，向他展示他的不堪一击。  
但布鲁斯却仍沉默着的忍耐着因疼痛而不住抽动的太阳穴。他紧阖双眼，指尖下意识的推碾虎口以减轻丝余的痛苦，却又在反应过来时缓缓的停下了动作。  
触及禁区，违反承诺。  
细细的颤抖沿着悬空的手指蔓延，布鲁斯仅是拖长呼吸，毫不吝啬的将痛苦加之在身上。  
这是他的惩罚。  
——  
或许是卡尔在酒精的作用下失去了对力度的控制，即使他的行径裹满了难掩的缠绵意味，但他的力度仍旧不容缓和，而布鲁斯因忍耐而不由绷紧的肌理加剧了扩张的痛苦。  
布鲁斯仍旧未曾放松，预想中即将来临的痛苦令他不由头皮发麻，对威胁的感知也令他不得不在愈演愈烈的痛苦下仍旧坚持。但他仍旧一言不发，额头的冷汗沿着略显苍白的下颌留下，他却仅仅微眯着双眼在极其令人不适的感知下艰难的无声喘息。  
他想呼唤超人的名讳。  
他第一次难以抑制的将一个想法明确的留在脑海中，一个字，一个词，只为你，只是你。  
布鲁斯很清楚，他难以承受一个神明的温柔。  
向来如此。  
从仍旧是正义联盟中那短暂的几年开始，自他第一次接受了他甚至有些强行的帮助。  
他开始并不乐意，投机取巧从不会有好结果。哥谭不需要对这里一无所知的「英雄」，蝙蝠侠更不需要多管闲事的同盟。  
直到超人将他所持有的道德水准拉到了他的面前，直到一步又一步深入的了解。  
腔内四处试探指腹突然按在了一处微微发烫的凸起，触电似的感受碾过头顶，布鲁斯堪堪勉强卸力的穴口再次绷紧，呼吸难掩的加快了频率。  
事实上，他曾做过各种各样的训练，控制自己的感受同样是其中之一，甚至在训练下他的感官在不必要的情况下所收到的感知和刺激都将被压制在一个能够忍受的程度。  
欲望也一样。  
但现在精神所带来的感知比身体所感受到的多了太多。  
呼吸，心跳，感知都开始渐渐失控。  
布鲁斯的撑在一旁的手被雪白的披风覆盖，随后沿着卡尔的动作慢慢的从卡尔身后侧落下来，将他牢牢笼罩。  
雪白的披风上还是一如既往的泛着清淡的寒气。  
他的至交，他的战友，世界的领主，未来之城的神明，本该并肩站在战场之中，象征着光明和黑暗的英雄现在正在黎明的光芒中交缠着欲望。  
现在未免太深入了。  
布鲁斯被卡尔的气息笼罩，过于接近的身位令他蜷起的眉心愈紧，但他却仍旧未曾移动半分。  
他尊敬卡尔，却并不是因为他们直接相似的原则，所甘愿为人类做出的付出，或者是半神之躯所能做的的一切。  
而是因为卡尔艾尔，太阳之子，能做到太多他所做不到的。  
他的信仰，道德，理智，他所象征的含义和他坚不可摧的决心。超人证实着神性，证实着审判的正确性，也握着蝙蝠侠不愿更不敢觊觎的光明。  
他却也是除了体测表外唯一一个认为蝙蝠侠并不是坚不可摧的那个人。  
但蝙蝠侠并不乐意承认这一点，他们有过更多的分歧，即使他们彼此尊敬。  
突兀的，又一个指节探入了深处。  
而此时卡尔的动作却似乎温柔了起来，渐渐放软的指腹带着不可抗拒的力量和温度探向深处，在身下人由于不适感而轻微移动身形时卡尔将下颌轻轻的抵在了布鲁斯的颈侧，亲密的动作带着丝丝缕缕流露出的缱绻。  
比拟神明的面容染上了窗外日出时刻泄露出的丝丝耀目曙光，他将黑夜的骑士笼罩在雪白披风之下，环着骑士劲瘦腰肢的掌心慢慢袭上阳光的热度，他的指尖隔着战衣缓缓剐蹭布鲁斯腰侧旧伤长好的疤痕凸起，似乎是有意的留下令人酥麻的失控感。  
而这种断断续续的失控感却足以蹂躏着布鲁斯绷紧的神经，失去对身体掌控权的安全缺失感疯狂的打击着仅有的理智，布鲁斯终于似乎缺氧的张开了口，难以分下心神吞咽的唾液沿着下颌滴落在卡尔的披风上，染上一片淡淡的水光。  
而布鲁斯在披风的水色下却突然顿住了，四散的镇定已经无法压制他开始慢慢崩溃的理智，他除了嘴角细细的水渍和泛着丝丝微红的脸上外似乎仍旧仍旧平淡无波，但眼中却只剩下了难以置信。  
他生存至今的准则令他难以接受任何一瞬间的，非主控性的身体失控，甚至是性爱。  
而正值此时，超人却好似不经意的再次按上了腔内的柔软凸起。  
「布鲁斯，你不会永远都控制着一切。」  
在令布鲁斯几乎无法自控，险些要难抑喘息的失控感下，他的脑海中突然浮现出了这一句话。细碎的生理泪水骤然沿着眼眶滑落，布鲁斯仍然忍耐着，颤抖的指尖沿着颈侧吻痕拂过，捂住了难抑抽颤的唇畔。  
——  
「这是人性之一，即使是你，即使是黑暗骑士。」  
在听到这番话后布鲁斯终于舍得将注入推动立案的精力转向侧前方的男人，世界的救赎者和主宰者，以及他的引领者。  
而这却难以改变他对卡尔言论的不认同。  
在泛着蓝光的显示屏光影下他似乎像是听到一个信口开河的笑话，但他眼中却没有一丝笑意。他随即忍不住后仰身形，双臂按搭转椅扶手，微眯双眼极具警示性和否定意味的瞥向面上依旧携着几分笑色的领主超人，极其笃定且冷淡的回话。  
「你在开玩笑。」  
卡尔仍旧是轻勾唇角，似乎根本没被布鲁斯那副表情影响，他仅仅是将视线抽离，再次俯视着身下的人类社会中心。神之子的面目因嘴角的弧度而染上些许人格，裹着日光的身影似乎从未令人感到过疏离。他安静的注视着，在布鲁斯终于准备收回目光时半认真半调笑的回答道。  
「说不定做到这些的会是我。」  
——  
卡尔依旧温柔的碾吻着他唇瓣接触到的，隔着战衣的布鲁斯的每一寸肌肤，轻柔的吻在落在战衣上时力度就已抹消了大半，仅留下了略高的温度和痒麻的触感。  
而他另一只手却仍然顾自隔着布鲁斯被体液沾湿的战服下扩张，粗糙的布料每一次在温暖的内壁中剐蹭都会引得身下人不自觉的颤抖。  
超人的确擅长激怒蝙蝠侠，无论是哪种方面。  
而布鲁斯也从没有认为性爱或者是忍耐是一件这么艰难的事情，仅仅是最开始的扩张就令他的身体不受控的兴奋起来，他无从得知在刺激下他究竟会不会被卡尔打的丢盔弃甲，但他仍旧紧紧的压制着自己。  
但在后穴的刺激下难以抑制的颤抖却加剧了布鲁斯的失控感，在欲望支配的脱力感下他不得不将心思全意放在颈间的肌理和内壁的摩擦。  
而兴奋却不是那么容易忍耐的，尤其是夹在在无尽的痛苦和禁忌的背德感之下，尤其是在感知都聚集凝结在承受爱抚的部位时。  
令人崩溃的快感足以逼疯任何一个人。  
布鲁斯早就知道自己这么做的结果。  
但他不得不这么做，比起信任卡尔的酒醉程度，他更乐意信任自己的忍耐力，即使在极度敏感下如气浪般令人头晕目眩的迷离似乎时时刻刻都虎视眈眈的想将他吞没。  
极力压低的呼吸声中生理泪水和唾液已经将布鲁斯身下的床单打湿，敏感点被时不时剐蹭，在不得不收紧小腹以保证跪立的情况下，他眼中的神色彻底被含糊的泪光覆盖。  
在匆忙吞下一声失控的喘息后，他终于动了，覆盖着黑色制服手套的掌心拖过了一旁的头套，双手压抑着颤抖再次将其郑重而又艰难拉回了脸上。  
似乎这样就足以抑制他的失控和痛苦。  
但卡尔却似乎毫不知情，他只是用指腹顺着布鲁斯的胸前游走，随后轻轻碾上了他的喉结，向驯服兽类般碾按着掌控着他空气的摄入，极具威胁意义的证明自己正主宰着生命。  
他在等待什么。  
布鲁斯很清楚，他在等待着他的回应。  
任何温柔缠绵的话音，甚至内敛自持的闷哼都足以满足这个要求并不多的君主。但他不会这么做，他不会冒任何风险去展露他的身份，去展示卡尔艾尔身下不是天堂岛的公主，而是一个黑夜中觊觎着光明的怪物。  
一个无知而迷茫的怪物。  
或许他对卡尔的感情还未来得及达到这一步。他仅仅是不知道一声拒绝究竟会不会将卡尔彻底推至视线之外，他更不知道如果卡尔在发现不对劲时会不会一言不发的转身离开，他唯一清楚的一点是，在走上这一步起，他就已经无路可走。  
但这没什么，蝙蝠侠经常走投无路，也经常付出代价。  
布鲁斯在护目镜下紧拢着睫羽，这是唯一一个不必要是蝙蝠侠，不必要是布鲁斯韦恩的时刻。而他在此刻承受的却也是他只有身为蝙蝠侠才能忍耐和接受的痛苦。  
卡尔。  
他碾紧的唇缝吞下了这一句呢喃。  
超人。  
而他付出的一切都是为了徒劳无功的迈向光明，即使他从未渴求，即使他仍旧迷惘，即使被贪欲灼烧殆尽。  
蝙蝠侠可以忍受无穷无尽的黑暗和永恒的孤独，这是秩序所要付出的代价，而当秩序重建——或许他还有一瞬间的时光去成为布鲁斯韦恩，去做一件足以颠覆人生的……荒唐事。  
——  
内壁中粗栎而温热的指尖持续摩擦着柔软的腔体，隐约的快感夹杂着窒息的错觉在对痛感已经开始迟钝了的躯体蔓延。  
而布鲁斯却从未放弃过掌握身体的控制，他依靠着决定的意志力坚定着姿态，但极力的压制和紧绷的躯体却将这具并不敏感的身躯送至感官的极限。  
卡尔的吻终于落在布鲁斯的唇角。  
唇肉间暧昧的捻磨在知觉中无数倍的放大，精细。在那双熟悉，透彻而又泛着温和光芒的眼中将他极力镇守的禁闭的欲望大门敞开。  
在近似抽颤的深入后脑的脱力感中，布鲁斯终于收了防守的力道，尽可能的松下力道接受着卡尔仍残留着灼辣酒精气息的侵略。  
他无路可选，也无处可退。  
仅仅是按捺本能和即将脱口而出的声音就已经消耗了他大半的意志力。  
他从未想过他引以为傲的控制力反而成为了他如此狼狈的原因。  
一吻过后，在耳边心跳剧烈的跳动下卡尔终于放过了布鲁斯带着细细颤抖的濡湿的内壁，留在布鲁斯体内的手指终于缓缓抽了回去。  
但他却未自此停手。  
他双手揽住布鲁斯跪在地上的双膝的膝弯，将布鲁斯前胸向前托了起来，展示他大开双腿中微隆的欲望和外穴前漾着水迹的衣料。布鲁斯倚在卡尔的前胸，向后仰头仍旧在无声喘息，脆弱的私密处暴露使他的感知再次紧绷。他似乎仍然能感知到后穴中滚烫的粗栎指腹和细微的冷风落在裸露的肌肤上，但他仍旧勉力放松躯体，因为他知道下一刻会发生什么。  
但卡尔却顿住了。  
他被从未见过的，蝙蝠侠的姿态所吸引。他在一开始接受建议的时候就已经很清楚，无论何等纯度的酒精，即使是在沾染氪石的情况下，都无法牵制他的神智过久。  
但当真正清醒时，当看到自己怀中的人并不是柔软的娇躯时，当看到布鲁斯在他的掌心间轻颤着，拧着眉心咬着指节忍耐时，那片潋滟的唇覆盖着光亮水渍时，卡尔却还是难以控制的被他这副模样而吸引。  
实际上卡尔并不知道醉酒的自己会去往什么方向。  
天堂岛，孤独堡垒，露易丝的家，或者，他本该想到却最没想到的地方。  
半数化为废墟的韦恩庄园。  
他知道他对戴安娜的感情并没有口中所说的深刻，也清楚自己对露易丝只剩下了亏欠她年华岁月的愧疚，但却没想到他竟然对布鲁斯抱有这种心思。  
他爱布鲁斯，他的确爱，无论是两人之间的契合，信任，或者了解，都是组成的原因。  
但他同样尊敬他，尊敬他以凡人之身做出类神之举，尊敬他在黑暗之中仍旧坚守信仰，尊敬的无怨无悔贡献付出。  
但卡尔却突然有些失望。  
比他收到那封信时更加失望。  
他眼中的蝙蝠侠本不应该屈服，布鲁斯本应该是他眼中最坚定的人，即使他是为了取得领主超人的DNA。  
但他仍旧沉默。  
卡尔并未停止动作，他抬手似乎想要褪下布鲁斯的战服下装，在几不可查的停顿下却仅仅是在布鲁斯身下濡湿的布料间撕开了一个缺口。他渐渐升腾起热意的掌心托住了布鲁斯的腰肢，将欲望缓缓对准泛着温顺色泽的穴口，  
为什么不相信他爱你？  
细微的声音自脑海中回响，似乎只是一个单纯而充斥着憧憬的妄想。  
卡尔并未回话，他仅仅借着不清醒的名义，将布鲁斯紧紧的沁入怀中，如同曾经的一次再一次。他缓缓低头将吻落在布鲁斯的头罩之上，无声答到。  
「他不会的——因为我是他的罪犯。」  
——  
随后一切又恢复了原样。

结束后卡尔似乎对那一天的情景毫无印象，包括他在布鲁斯那难以忍耐的低声呜咽下停下动作，随后佯装失去意识的沉睡。  
他平淡的接受了布鲁斯口中的酒醉沉睡的借口，也似乎从未在意披风上的水渍和折痕。自此之后，他仍旧会消失在空闲的夜里，回到堡垒揽着戴安娜叙述发生的一切，仍旧会偶尔游走，或者站在高楼上俯视着他所带来的和平。  
而在那日过后，没多久卡尔也给了布鲁斯彻底的私人空间，甚至给予了免去参加议会的权利。他不知道这究竟是补偿，还是仅仅是为他实现愿望。同样，在得到许可之后，布鲁斯便几乎再没出现在世人眼中，而在这接近半年中卡尔对布鲁斯的通讯和搭话也越来越少。直到如今，他们的私人通讯器已经不知何时的再未随身携带过。  
事实上，这的确卡尔有意为之，却不是因为责任或者愧疚，只是他不准备给布鲁斯带来平白无故的压力。  
五个月前的一天，那件事发生的几天前。一位政要的秘书，一个狂热的信徒带着一份丰富的证据投诚。  
上面写清了布鲁斯曾经联系了政府，也写清了布鲁斯和他们达成了一个有关于领主超人的协议，至于是什么，怎么做，这个世界上更不会有第二个人比他更了解布鲁斯的心性和做法。  
但他没有告诉戴安娜。  
他知道戴安娜的做法，更清楚公主对背叛的憎恨。  
他更知道无论自己做了什么，在布鲁斯眼中他也始终是罪人。  
包括目前的领主统治。  
但卡尔不会不给他机会，更不会杀了他，他给布鲁斯这个机会选择。  
去和政府达成共识，或者告诉他真相。  
甚至即使布鲁斯做出了选择，卡尔也不会伤及他的生命，这是他的坚持，而他向来是个有耐心的人。  
而也正是因为有耐心，直到火星猎人的提醒，卡尔才恍然发觉他已经五个月未曾见到领主蝙蝠侠了。  
时间对于卡尔来说过的太快了。  
领主超人的生活充实而枯燥，一步步的接手政权，管理，再慢慢笼罩整个世界，而直至此时他的工作早已经不仅仅是拯救猫狗了。在开启了新一轮的凌驾和管控后，连大多数的行动他都并没有时间参加，忙碌中甚至连他和戴安娜的聊天时间都大大减少，更不必提及在仅有的几次参加会议中都始终一言不发，也从不参加各类工作的布鲁斯韦恩的去处了。  
但卡尔仍旧去了庄园。  
事实上他并不在意这是阴谋与否，无论他的做法是否合理，超人杀了卢瑟都是事实，他违背了原则。  
只是他并不愿意相信布鲁斯的背叛。  
他也不知道自己不准备伤害布鲁斯的原因究竟是不是因为自己心目中的布鲁斯是那个能够理解他，并乐意站在他身旁的人。  
蝙蝠洞的信号阻隔影响了他的超级听力，但他仍旧还持有着任意进入的权限。  
卡尔预想过很多情况，氪石，红太阳，军队，或者仅仅是布鲁斯坐在显示屏前的椅子上，冷淡说他们需要谈谈。  
至少不是几乎无声无息的背身侧躺在监测器上。  
如果不是因他身上过于活跃而急促的心跳，在那副连起伏都几不可查的身躯下，甚至是超人都无法确定他的生命痕迹。  
“布鲁斯，你知道这招对我没用。”他说。  
随即他的听力突然捕捉到了另一个微乎其微的心跳，一个真正源自布鲁斯韦恩——众人以领主蝙蝠侠称之的，沉闷而微弱的跳动。  
——  
卡尔并不是任何人，在高速运行的思绪中他极快的反应了过来发生了什么，随后就陷入了近似恍惚的情绪。时隔多年他终于再次对自己的情绪产生了无措感，他不知道自己究竟是应该庆幸，或者是欣喜。  
庆幸等待他的不是阴谋？欣喜自己一生中终于得到一词「未来」？  
卡尔并不确定。他只是沉默着上前，将布鲁斯从带着金属寒气的监测器上抱下来，感受着依稀带着热度的身躯才终于感受到了几分真实。  
布鲁斯仍然昏迷着，眼下带着过于浓重的青黑，臂弯细密的针孔及战服下腹部隆起清晰的弧度解释了蝙蝠领主极少有的放松警惕的原因。  
卡尔无从得知究竟是哪一项导致了布鲁斯的昏迷，但他知道他过的比他想象的要差。  
不过数月，他的模样却似乎改变了许多，无论是看似愈发阴沉的面容或是如今堪称脆弱的姿态。  
那些记忆水晶从未告诉卡尔氪星人能够令人类雄性受孕，更未告诉他蕴含氪星血脉之子会对「母体」产生什么伤害。  
而直至此时卡尔才终于发觉显示屏上早已经不是那些不知名的定律和方程，而是自己和那个孩子的生物体数据。  
密密麻麻的数据无论是血液，胎液，或是仍旧稚嫩的细胞，皆经过了各式各样的分析和监测，卡尔甚至难以想象布鲁斯究竟是怎么将细胞和组织从那个堪堪成型的孩子身上取出。  
事实上他不会气愤或怨恨，如果布鲁斯将这个折磨他至此的孩子送回拉奥的膝侧。  
但他却难以忍受他曾最信任的人去拿一个孩子做实验。  
他更没想过有朝一日自己的孩子，甚至是任何氪星的血脉会在未出生前便待在实验台上，那些还未成型的身体基因会被他人当做实验的用具。  
而此时他的表情终于彻底晦暗了下来。  
他不知道布鲁斯的目的，但他能够确定的是。  
如果不是布鲁斯太过信任氪星血脉，那么则是他并没有想法去爱护这个孩子，更甚者——他希望靠这个孩子做什么。  
力度下意识的加重导致昏迷中的人泄露出丝丝低哑的呼吸，但卡尔却并未在意，他仅仅是沉默的审视着那个他熟悉而又从未熟悉过的人，仿佛信任从未诞生。  
「他想要一个能够承载我们希望的未来。」  
隐约的，熟悉的声音沿着记忆回响。  
卡尔缓缓合上双眼，近似自欺欺人的低声念出了这句或许足以正式领主蝙蝠侠忠诚的话。  
在他早已确定了布鲁斯背叛信件的真实性，也早已做到了无法回转的地步之时，领主超人却仅仅是揽着怀中的领主蝙蝠侠缓缓的走向链接庄园的阶梯，一如既往。


End file.
